


Дневник

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [2]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Incest, M/M, Psychology, Slice of Life, UST, Voyeurism, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Глеб смотрит. Он это делал всегда, сколько себя помнит.___АвторПиво Вадика  (на фикбуке)
Relationships: Вадим Самойлов/Глеб Самойлов
Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Дневник

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дорога паука](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682804) by Агата Кристи. 



> Работа выполнена для команды Рус_рока на спецквест по теме кинки и фетиши. Кинк на вуайеризм.

Глеб смотрит. Он это делал всегда, сколько себя помнит.

Сначала неусыпное наблюдение было похоже на игру в шпионов. Совсем как в «Семнадцати мгновениях весны» — адреналин, жажда новизны, гордость за себя, не замеченного никем.

Лет в двенадцать любовь к слежке вообще понемногу превратилась в интерес к одному конкретному человеку. Глеб начал целенаправленно наблюдать за старшим братом. Завел дневник, в который кратко записывал, что и когда Вадим делал, куда ходил, с кем говорил, сколько раз справлял нужду и как долго проводил время в ванной. Дневник, разумеется, был надежно спрятан, а для конспирации перемежался страницами со стихами.

Но однажды Вадим начал самостоятельную жизнь и уехал из Асбеста в Свердловск. Домой возвращался только на выходные, да и то не каждый раз. Без Вадима стало очень скучно.

Когда он все же появлялся дома, Глеб отрывался по полной. Подбирался тихо-тихо к дверям туалета и ванной и подглядывал в щелку, иногда пользуясь для этого зеркальцем матери. Теперь он знал о Вадиме абсолютно все — как тот бреется, как принимает душ, каким движением стряхивает каплю после того, как помочится, и с каким лицом кончает после дрочки.

Теперь Глеб знал, что именно больше всего нравилось брату, — насколько далеко тот оттягивал крайнюю плоть члена, с какой силой растирал головку, какой предпочитал темп.

Вадим никогда не приводил в родительский дом девочек, так что знания Глеба о сексуальных предпочтениях брата пока ограничивались мастурбацией. Но и этого хватало для фантазий и удовлетворения собственных желаний во время чтения дневника наблюдений.

Через несколько лет Вадим забрал Глеба в Свердловск. С собой Глеб взял дневник и маленькое зеркало.

Вскоре он узнал, что нравится Вадиму в сексе, — как тот любит проводить по чужой груди ладонями, какие предпочитает позы и куда любит кончать.

Записей в дневнике стало намного больше — как и желаний Глеба. Дрочить над тетрадкой в тишине уже казалось скучным, и он начал делать это прямо в процессе наблюдения — что называется, не отходя от кассы.

Вот только скрывать свое хобби стало гораздо сложнее. И, словно назло своим опасениям, Глеб начал проявлять неосторожность — то скрипнет дверью во время наблюдений, то забудет дневник на столе.

Закончилось всё абсолютно предсказуемо.

— Это что? — Вадим держал в руках дневник брата, быстро перелистывая страницы, на которых тот писал подробные отчеты сначала о сексуальной жизни брата, а потом — и о своей собственной.

— Знаешь... — Глеб мелко дрожал от напряжения, ухавшего где-то внутри, но все равно надменно вздернул подбородок. — Чужое нехорошо трогать.

Вадим повернул голову и улыбнулся. Положил раскрытый дневник между собой и Глебом. Потянулся рукой через стол — к брату. Сказал очень мягко:

— Извини. Я только хотел посмотреть.


End file.
